This invention pertains to a container locking system for attaching transport containers to vehicles such as railroad cars, ships and trailers. In particular the invention relates to an automatic lock pin to automatically connect together the container and vehicle.
In general, prior art vehicles for transport of standardized shipping containers included a lock pin to positively lock the container to the vehicle before movement. Containers utilized in modern transportation systems are of a standardized size which may be loaded by a crane directly from an ocean going ship to and between a railroad car or tractor trailer. The prior attachment method included a lock pin engaged by an operator beneath the container. A set of twist locks on the rear end of the vehicle is also used to lock the rear of the container to the vehicle.
Problems with the apparatus include instances of the operator forgetting to release the lock pin at the front of the container. At times a crane operator, not knowing the lock pin was still engaged, would lift the vehicle along with the container. The vehicle would stay attached to the container until the lock pin would break or slide free.